


That was legitness

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: Race and Albert always have great ideas, and a Vine Day must have been one of their best, even the detention is worth it.





	That was legitness

Racetrack could not help but somehow feel proud of the fact that almost half of his group had ended up in detention on this boring Friday. It had been worth it. Albert and Race had declared this day the national Vine Day, though it was not national and only his group participated. The rules were really simply, you had to use at least one vine reference today. And some took this way more serious than others. For example, Davey had kept it to the simple: “Hey everybody, today my brother pushed me, so I’m starting a kick starter to put him down. The benefits of killing him would be: I would get pushed way less.” Which everyone had seen coming. Race and Albert had decided he was disqualified of participating ever again based on the disappointed chose of vine. Davey had not protested.  
Jack had entered the school with a cowboy hat on, screaming “I wanna be a cowboy, baby,” which had gotten him his first warning from a teacher before he even got to his locker. What gotten him in detention was interrupting the class, doing a perfect impression of “that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopaedia of pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-“which made Albert and Jojo nearly piss their pants. Sadly, for Jack the teacher had kids and knew a thing or two about vine.   
Race was thankful they at least got a video of Elmer throwing a tortilla at Romeo’s head, after which he looked straight into the camera on Finch’s phone; “Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane tortilla” a cheeky smile on his face. Finch had gotten himself into detention by answering a question about maths with; “All I wanna tell you is school’s not important… Be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog…RUFF. You know?”  
But the highlight of the day was Race and Albert basically competing into who gets detention first, especially when Jack and Finch already got theirs. During lunch Albert had screamed: Can I please get a waffle?” when two freshmen got into a fight over some girl. During history class Race had to answer a question about French revolution but his “That’s my opinion,” only gave him a warning. Maybe because the teacher was already done with putting up with their bullshit daily.   
Albert tried to push their Biology teacher’s buttons by throwing an empty can towards the trash can yelling; “This bitch empty, YEET,” When the teacher threatened with detention he replied, “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me,” and that’s how he got detention before Race.   
When Race got desperate he made sure the teacher picked him to read a piece in English class. “Whaddup I’m Race, I’m nineteen and I never fucking learned how to read,” and still nothing. But the vine that got him in detention was when he stole a guitar out of music room, strumming it loudly in the hall. “I love you bitch!” he had pointed dramatically towards Albert, before he strummed the guitar again. “I ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch,” His friends had lost it, Elmer had sounded like he had trouble breathing instead of laughing. And that was the story of how they all ended up in detention. But everyone agreed it had been worth it. 

Detention was always supervised by the gym teacher, who was a giant asshole. He was your typical gym teacher, he always favoured the athletes and was slightly sexist. No one in their group liked him, and he didn’t like them. Which meant that the four friends were all placed in different corners of the class. Race had his history homework in front of him, the pencil between his fingers ticking against the table, not that he was going to do his homework but he could at least pretend. From the corner of his eye he could spot Jack doodling on his paper, three seats to his right. Albert was seated on the opposite side of the room, as far away from Race as possible. Every teacher at school knew by now that those two could not be seated together.   
Albert leaned his back against the wall, facing Race and constantly mouthing words towards them. They both knew that with this teacher they were walking a thin rope, the wrong word or movement could get them a week full of detention. It felt like the minutes on the clock moved in slow motion. So, when the teacher, mister Snyder, got up from the chair it felt like heaven was close. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Conlon, you supervise until I’m back,” with those words Snyder left the class, shutting the door behind him and Race was pretty sure he also heard the lock snapping in place. His eyes moved from the dark-haired kid in front of the class to Albert, a grin on the lips of both the boys.   
“Hey Conlon, how did you end up in detention?” Albert called out. They never really talked to Sean Conlon, or better known as Spot, before. In their school it was simply, you talked to your group of friends and left the rest alone. They had gymnastics together with Conlon and his gang of friends, but they never talked before, or even paid attention to the boys. What he had heard they were almost as bad as Race’s group, being loud and annoying except for Spot. Spot somehow was adored by the teacher and it annoyed everyone. So, it was odd to see the boy in detention, what did he do to piss of a teacher so much they would send their favourite student to detention.   
Conlon shrugged, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him. “Aren’t you the good kid?” Race leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he watched the boy. Spot got up from his chair, turning around to sit on his table. Fuck. Race’s eyes wandered over the boy, his dark brown hair that was tucked underneath a cap, his biceps were clearly visibly underneath the dark red long-sleeved shirt. How did Race not notice this boy before? Was he fucking blind?   
On the other side of the room Albert got up from his chair. “Sit your ass down, Albert. You know that if you get yourself more detention, we all get it too and I have things planned next week,” Jack warned him, not taking his eyes off from his drawing. With a dramatic sigh Albert sat down again. In the mean time Race could not take his eyes off from Spot. This trance was broken when he heard Finch whispering his name. Race turned around in his seat, looking at the boy three seats behind him. “You’re staring, at least don’t be so obvious about it,” It was common knowledge amongst the boys that Race wasn’t that interest into girls, that boys were more his thing, but outside their group no one knew, not that he cared what others thought of it.   
“You done with staring, Higgins?” Race turned back into his seat, seeing the smirk on Spot’s lips. He could feel the eyes of his friends on him, waiting for his comeback. It took him a second longer than usual, caught off guard by Spot. “I rather call it undressing with my eyes,” His lips curled in a smirk as he ran his fingers through his blonde curls. Spot’s cheeks turned a few shades redder, his face still as stone. “I can stop if you want, though,” Race suggested.   
“I’m more into boys who undress me with their hands,” Spot answered, a confident smirk on his lips before he sat down back in his seat again. Race his jaw dropped, his eyes focussed on Spot. He was already moving to get out of his seat, to get the damn boy, when the door opened again. Snyder was back. Race dropped back in his seat, keeping his eyes on Spot. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble, Conlon?”  
“Nothing I could not handle, sir,”


End file.
